Most workers in the construction, industrial, agricultural and various other industries use work boots on the job. Often, these work boots need to be stored, cleaned and/or transported on a daily basis.
Unfortunately, workers currently have few options of what to do with their work boots when they are not in use. Workers can continue to wear their boots when work is finished, but the boots after a hard day's work can make a mess in the interior of cars and on carpets. Also, wearing the boots when they are not needed prevents them from properly ventilating and drying between uses. Some workers throw their boots in the back of their personal or work trucks, but the boots are not secured and can get bumped out of the truck or damaged because they are in harm's way of other items loaded into the truck bed. Furthermore, the boots can fly around in the back of the truck bed and dirt, debris or rain can get inside the boot. Instead of storing the boots in the truck bed, other workers stuff their boots in the space between the cab and the bed of the pick-up truck, but this can damage or deform the boots. Also, the boots are susceptible to flying out of the truck while driving. Other workers store their boots on site, but this is disadvantageous when the worker moves in between job sites. What is needed is a convenient method of storing and transporting work boots.